XY019
* Closed * * }} A Conspiracy to Conquer! (Japanese: マダムＸの陰謀！恐怖のカラマネロ！！ Madame X's Plot! The Scary !!) is the 19th episode of the , and the 818th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 13, 2014 and in the United States on May 24, 2014. Blurb As Jessie, James, and Meowth are plotting yet again to steal Pikachu, they are interrupted by two mysterious figures: a hooded woman known only as Madame X, and Malamar, a Pokémon with incredible hypnotic powers. Jessie and James quickly fall under its spell, but Meowth manages to escape—and runs right into our heroes! Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie help get the injured Meowth back on his feet, and he warns them that Madame X and Malamar are coming for Pikachu. They soon show up along with the mind-controlled Jessie and James, swoop Pikachu up with Malamar’s Psychic, and take off toward their hideout. Clemont has a new invention, a Pikachu-shaped robot designed to track down Pikachu’s energy signature, and they follow it to an observatory...where it gets stuck in the fence and explodes. Clemont makes some quick repairs, and then Bonnie spots Officer Jenny’s motorcycle parked outside the building. When our heroes investigate, they find Madame X inside—along with Pikachu, who’s fallen under Malamar’s spell! Malamar quickly puts Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont under hypnosis as well, but Meowth attacks Ash to keep him focused. Pikachu initially obeys Madame X’s order to stop Ash at all costs, but the bond between Ash and Pikachu is stronger than any hypnotic power, and Pikachu manages to shake off the trance. Then the Pikabot, which has resumed its tracking, bursts onto the scene. It slams into Malamar, disrupting its powers, and everyone is returned to normal—including Madame X, who throws off her hood to reveal that she’s really Officer Jenny! Malamar does some gloating, and Meowth translates. Apparently Malamar had a master plan to use a mind-control device to take over the world. Controlling Officer Jenny to turn her into its accomplice was only the first step, but now that its plan has been discovered, it’s decided to destroy the device. Everyone runs for it as the entire building explodes, but Malamar escapes! What will become of its master plan? Plot In a dark cave, watches a video displaying 's moves and grow even more determined to capture him. They are interrupted by a sharp laugh, and turn around to see a hooded figure accompanied by a who introduces herself as Madame X. Malamar shines a bright light over Jessie, James, and . and continue to Cyllage City and notice a radio observatory. Suddenly, a scratched-up Meowth stumbles from the bushes and collapses in front of the group, and Clemont takes a Potion out of his backpack to treat him back to health. When Meowth comes to, he thanks them graciously and tells the group, who is skeptical of his intentions, that he came to warn them about danger. He tells the story, beginning with the bright light Malamar used on Team Rocket. Jessie and James shook it off, sent out and , and commanded them to use and respectively. However, the Pokémon were stopped by Malamar's bright light, which turned their eyes blank and brainwashed them, Jessie, and James. Meowth realized that he could remain conscious only by enduring intense physical pain, so he used on himself and escaped. Meowth warns the children that they must run because Madame X is also targeting Pikachu, but they remain skeptical. Just then, a brainwashed Jessie, James, and appear behind Meowth, telling him to hurry up and capture Pikachu. The group runs away only to immediately turn into Madame X and Malamar. Malamar uses its bright light, and Meowth warns the children not to look into it. Ash tells Pikachu to use , and the group uses the opportunity to flee, but are stopped by Jessie and James, who look to make Pikachu part of Madame X's Pokémon corps. Pikachu is lifted into the air by Malamar's , and he and his captor disappear into the distant sky. To find them, brings out the "Automatic Pikachu Retrieving Device", (which Ash calls a "Pika-bot"), that can sense Pikachu's energy and track him down. The group follows after the machine, which brings them to the radio observatory, where it gets stuck in the fence and electrocutes the group. notices Officer Jenny's motor bike parked outside the observatory and assumes that the observatory is Madame X's hideout and Officer Jenny came to investigate. The group goes inside, watched by a security camera. Inside the observatory, Malamar brainwashes Pikachu. Team Rocket notify Madame X that Ash and his friends are on the property. In the observatory halls, Ash's group splits up, Clemont with his sister and with Ash. Clemont and Bonnie are met with Malamar, who brainwashes them. They find Ash and Serena, who realize that the siblings are being manipulated. Malamar appears behind them and shines the brainwashing light over them, and they are unable to run. being blocked by Bonnie and Clemont. Ash asks Meowth to use Fury Swipes on him, to which Meowth complies, using the attack on both himself and Ash. However, Serena, not wanting her face to be scratched up, is brainwashed. Meowth cuts down a hanging planet model from the ceiling, which stalls Malamar, allowing him and Ash to escape. The pair arrive at an observation chamber and are greeted by Madame X, who makes Pikachu use on Ash, and attacks him again and again. Ash is determined to get through to his partner, but the situation grows more dire as the Pokémon corps are revealed, consisting of a , , , , and . Pikachu electrocutes Ash continuously, forcing Ash to his knees, but he, in the midst of the electricity, tries to communicate with Pikachu. As Ash tells Pikachu that he believes in him, Pikachu hesitates in his attack. Outside the observatory, Clemont's machine awakes and rushes off towards the observatory. It comes into the observation chamber and crashes into Malamar as it bursts into flames, and Madame X screams and falls at her defeat. All the brainwashed people and Pokémon return to normal, including Pikachu and the Pokémon corps. Madame X's cloak falls off, and reveals her to be Officer Jenny, who had been brainwashed by Malamar, who appears behind her. The gang realizes that Malamar tricked them into believing that Madame X is a real person by using Officer Jenny as its pawn. They also learned that everything Malamar said about Madame X's goal of taking over the world was a lie. Meowth translates for Malamar, who hopes to restructure the world under its command using a mind control machine. Angered at Malamar's lies and dishonesty, James and Ash send Inkay and Pikachu to attack Malamar, but it escapes. The group runs after it, finding it in a room full of strange vines and spikes, the mind control machine. Malamar decides to abandon the place since it was originally owned by humans, and makes it explode, forcing the humans to take shelter. The humans, their Pokémon, and the Pokémon corps escape outside as the observatory explodes behind them. They watch as Malamar flies off into the sky, and wonder what its grand plan was. Later, Team Rocket, embarrassed at the day's events, relax on the forest rocks. Meowth remembers that Malamar is the evolved form of Inkay, and as the rest of the team look at it with fear, Inkay winks and laughs nervously. Major events * , , and encounter an evil, psychopathic . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny/Madame X Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: M17 / * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * doesn't recite their in this episode. * Music from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is used in this episode. * This episode aired on May 16, 2014 in Italy (on K2), eight days before the US airdate. * At the end of this episode, Ash and his friends came to the conclusion that all are evil Pokémon. However, 35 episodes later, they realized their error of judgment and were wrong to assume that Malamar as an overall species are evil Pokémon. Errors * When faints, 's legs are completely black like her stockings. * In one shot during Meowth's story, 's underside is missing. * When Jessie and James block the group from escaping, 's blouse is black instead of brown. * When the Automatic Pikachu Retrieving Device robot sets off to find Pikachu, Ash's hair is black rather than dark teal. * After the robot explodes, Bonnie's leggings become stockings. * When Meowth tells Ash and Serena not to look at Malamar's lights, his right foot is completely cream. * As Meowth runs away from Malamar after it possesses Serena, the end of his tail is cream instead of brown. * When first appears, the holes on its knees are purple instead of black. * When Malamar is hit by the Pikachu robot, one of its spots disappears for a few frames. * As Bonnie and Dedenne point at Madame X just before she reveals her true identity, the spots on Malamar's body are missing. * When Malamar appears in Officer Jenny's flashback, its outline and eyelids are white rather than light purple. * When Meowth points out 's relation to Malamar, 's eyes are brown. * In the final shot of Ash and , Officer Jenny is shown without her hat, but the still frame following it depicts her wearing one. File:XY019 error.png|Serena's legs error File:XY019 error 2.png|Dedenne's belly error File:XY019 error 3.png|Bonnie's blouse error File:XY019 error 4.png|Ash's hair error File:XY019 error 5.png|Bonnie with stockings File:Officer Jenny Pangoro Beedrill Exploud Noivern.png|Exploud with Purple holes Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Pikachu in the dub. * For unknown reasons, this episode, along with the next one, was skipped in the Hindi dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |id= |it= |es_eu= |fi= |nl= |el= |de= |fr_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |no= |ru= |pl= |th= |ko= |vi= |da= |tr= |he= |}} 019 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Shinji Seya Category:Episodes animated by Shinji Seya Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny de:Gemeinsam gegen geheime Machenschaften! es:EP823 fr:XY019 it:XY019 ja:XY編第19話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第19集